


Fading dreams of Winterfell

by LeonAxelLionHeart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robb Stark is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonAxelLionHeart/pseuds/LeonAxelLionHeart
Summary: Robb Stark is taken prisoner by the Frey's, and kept in a dark cell. When light spills into the room, Robb's dreams slip away and a harsh reality confronts him.





	

The cell doors creaked open, the bright flickering light of a candle lit lantern filled the room. Multiple shadows crept along the cell walls shortly followed by the snickering echoes of lust driven men. Robb's eyes snapped open as his reality of imprisonment interrupted happy dreams of his family and Winterfell. Oh how he wished those dreams would never end. That his enemies would leave him laying in this cell for at least two days without sending these disgusting men.

The biggest man walked in first, lifting Robb off of the dusty floor. The man wasted no time, he yanked the Stark's trousers to his ankles, proceeding to rip the backside of Robb's underwear. Robb sighed softly as the cool air met his skin. The tear in his underwear revealed a healthy hairy ass cheek, driving the man insane with desire. The man knelt down, biting Robb's ass cheek roughly. The Stark growled softly as the man stood back up. Robb huffed as he felt his back press against the bigger man's pecs, a finger trailing up and down his crack. 

A hairy and particularly chubby man approached him from the front. Robb's eyes glared into the chubby man's. Robb knew he couldn't intimidate the men, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of a pained expression. They would see nothing but hatred and fire in his eyes, he would never surrender this last shred of dignity. The chubby man's lips smashed into Robb's, a tongue slipping between his lips. The hairy man's tongue explored every inch of the Stark's mouth, producing squishing noises as his lips pushed into Robb's.

Robb continued to glare at the man, knowing full well that any attempt to fight back would lead to more men being sent in. The bigger man shoved two fingers inside Robb, striking a gasp from the Stark as the chubby man wrapped his hand around his neck. Robb exhaled into the chubby man's mouth as a thumb pressed against his airway. The big man laughed, removing his fingers from Robb. "How's it feel to be a whore for the Frey men, King of the North?" He spat into Robb's ear as he positioned his cock between Robb's ass cheeks. Robb growled lightly as the chubby man's tongue slipped out of his mouth. 

A hand pulled the Stark's hair roughly, dragging his head down. His mouth leveled with the fat man's member. A fist latched onto his right arm, pulling it behind him and pressing it against his back. Robb narrowed his eyebrows and proceeded to stare at the wall to his left. He just wanted this to be over, he wanted to be home and to lay with a woman again. The Stark's desires faded into nothing as both men pushed themselves into him, producing a gag and a sharp pain. Robb's nose pressed against twisted and unkept hairs as the man's cock dipped into his throat. Hips pressed against his ass cheeks, the pain was overwhelming. Both men began to push in and out, the bigger man slower than the chubby one. Robb gagged with each of the fat man's thrusts, hairy balls continuously pushed against his chin. Hands squeezed his butt cheeks, spreading them roughly as the bigger man's cock pushed in and out of him. Robb kept staring at the wall, it felts like days had already passed since these men entered his cell. His jaw ached, his arm ached, and the pain in his backside was sharp and unforgiving. 

After what seemed like ages, the fat man pushed himself as deep between Robb's lips as he could, groaning deeply. Robb clenched his eyes shut as the disgusting warm substance shot down his throat, trailing down his tongue and onto his lips as the man slipped his cock out of his mouth. Robb coughed and spat into the ground, inhaling deeply. The big man smirked as he grabbed Robb by the throat, bringing his back to meet his chest. "Don't catch your breath yet, Stark" he whispered into Robb's ear before slamming himself into his ass. Robb's scream echoed throughout the cells, followed by his pained grunts. The big man pressed deep into the Stark, shooting his seed inside of him. Robb groaned as the man pumped himself in and out, finally pulling out of Robb as the last of his cum leaked out of his cock.

The man turned Robb around, a smile crept across his face as he stared into Robb's glaring eyes. "You're no king, Stark" he said and spit into Robb's face, releasing his grip on him. Robb fell on his hands and knees, staring at the ground while he recovered his breath. The fat man stopped to grab Robb's ass cheek as he walked by, clenching it tightly. "Your grace" he laughed mockingly, letting go of Robb and walking toward the cell door. Light faded from the room as the cell closed, engulfing the room in a comfortable darkness. Robb closed his eyes and toppled onto his back. "Winterfell..Winterfell.....Winterfell..." the words echoed in his mind as he drifted to a place of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ~


End file.
